A wireless device typically operates using a radio transmitter/receiver (“transceiver”) and an antenna. The antenna may be located on a given wireless device in accordance with various performance and design constraints. For example, a cellular telephone or handheld computer may sometimes have some or all of an antenna external to the housing of the device, in the form of a whip antenna, extendable antenna, antenna stubby, and so forth. Some antenna placements, however, may be undesirable since they may increase the overall size and shape of the wireless device, particularly for those wireless devices with smaller form factors such as a cellular telephone or handheld computer. Consequently, there may be a need for improvements in antenna design.